Au Coeur Du Crochet
by MattyPanda
Summary: Le capitaine Jack Crochet n'est pas mort... Il est de retour ! (désoler pour ce résumer a trois franc cinquante )
1. Prologue - Au Coeur Du Crochet

Précisions :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriétée de Monsieur P.J. Hogan.

Cette fan-fiction est une sorte de suite au film "Peter Pan" de 2003.

* * *

 **Prologue**

\- Vieux, seul, bon à jeter...

Après avoir prononcer ces derniers mots, le capitaine Crochet se laissa tomber dans la gueule grande ouverte du crocodile, ce dernier avala le pirate tout rond et replongea dans l'océan... Comme si tout était fini, comme si Pan avait gagnait. C'est en tout cas ce que l'enfant croiait, tout comme Wendy, ses frères et les garçons perdus.

Le calme plat reignait sur le pays imaginaire. Même si les enfants perdus étaient restaient avec Peter, il se sentait terriblement seul, plus de Wendy, plus de Crochet.. Plus d'ennemis. Vraiment plus d'ennemis ?

Dans le corps de la bête, Crochet était bel et bien vivant, groggy par les effluves nauséabondes de l'estomac de l'animal. Le pirate bignait dans un liquide verdâtre, où quelques poissons mort flottaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, et vite avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Soudain il se rappella, comme une révélation de son patronyme : Crochet !

Il toucha du bout de ses doigts, la lame tranchante... Dans le noir complet auquel il était contraint il commenca a ouvrir l'animal de l'intérieur, il le sentait se débattre et l'entendait hurlait, mais peut lui importait, il voulait sortir d'ici, le plus rapidement possible, avec toute la force que lui inspira sa future vangeance envers Pan il planta la lame une nouvelle fois dans le corps de l'animal, du sang giclait sur le pirate, la bête ne bougeait plus, elle avait succombait a ses blessures, Crochet attaqua le cuire de la peau reptilienne du crocodile, ce fût éprouvant, il était épuiser... L'eau s'engouffrait a l'intérieur du corps de la bête, menacant de noyé de pirate, l'air commencer a manquait, il mit toute ses forces pour s'extirper du corps mort et il nagea aussi rapidement que possible, dans cette eau rouge de sang vers la surface de l'eau. Il n'en pouvait plus, au loin, la terre ferme semblait se moquait de lui, sous l'épuisement, l'eau gelée sous le froid de la nuit n'arrangeait rien. A peine Jack Crochet avait-il mit pied a terre qu'il s'éccroula sur le sable, se mit a rire avant de murmurer doucement ...

"Crochet est de retour !"

* * *

Voila pour le prologue ^^

Review ? ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un Lointain Souvenir

Je suis désoler si je fait des fautes, vraiment, je fait pas exprés et pire encore, je ne les remarque pas, j'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous plaira.

Un Lointain Souvenir.

Six années ont passées depuis que Wendy, Michael et John ont quittés le pays imaginaire. Bien que Wendy eû du mal a se défaire des souvenirs qu'elle y avait fondés, ce ne fût nullement le cas de ses deux frères, ils ont très vite oublier les pirates, les sirènes, princesse Lilly La Tigresse, dont John était pourtant tomber amoureux... Plus rien n'était vrai pour eux, pas même Peter Pan, ce n'était que de simples histoires d'enfants... Une enfant... C'est ce que Wendy aimerait être de nouveau, elle donnerait tout pour l'être ne serais-ce qu'une journée... Hélas, elle a maintenant dix-neuf ans et pendant que ses frères sont dans un pensionnat pour futurs jeunes gentlemans, elle, vit chez sa tante Millicent, comme il était prévu. Elle apprit durant six longue années a se tenir comme une fille de bonne famille, elle apprit a marcher avec des livres sur la tête pour qu'elle la garde haute, elle apprit tant de choses, qu'elle commenca a oublier son enfance et a accepter de devenir une femme...

Pourtant, au repas du soir, assise face a Tante Mellicent, Wendy s'efforcait de sourire, d'avoir l'air heureuse et combler, assit a sa gauche se tenait un homme du nom de Jérémy, un riche héritier que Tante Mellicent présenta a Wendy, comme tant de potenciels maris avant lui. La pauvre jeune fille s'était promise de ne jamais ouvrir son coeur a personne après l'avoir offert a Peter Pan... Mais elle ne pouvait nier l'évidance, elle finirait par se marié, un jour ou l'autre. Ses pensées vagabondaient comme bien souvent, alors que son prétendant lui racontait toute l'étendue de sa richesse, Wendy n'entendit pas un mot de ce que Jérémy lui disait, elle pensait au visage enfantin de Peter Pan... Son regard rieur et bleu, son sourire qui à coup sur aurait fait brûler le coeur de n'importe qu'elle jeune fille, ses boucle blondes... Mais plus Wendy pensait a Peter, plus l'image de ce garçon devenait celle d'un homme... inconsciemment elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'éprouvait plus que pour Peter la nostalgie du passé et plus une once d'amour... Coupant court a ses pensées, elle s'éfforçait de regarder Jérémy, le jeune homme s'alluma un cigare... L'odeur du tabac embaumait la pièce, cette odeur rapellait vaguement quelques choses a Wendy, elle cherchait... Encore et sans relache... Crochet...

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'un soir, alors qu'elle était assise sur les rochers, face à la mer au Galion Noir, elle avait vu le capitaine Jack Crochet, fumant un cigare les yeux rivés sur l'océan, il lui avait parut si triste et beau ce soir là, l'odeur de ce cigare elle ne l'oublira jamais.

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de penser que Crochet était beau, elle quitta la table précipitamment, et malgré les protestations de sa tante, s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de se mettre a pleurer, ô que son enfance lui manquait... Le pays imaginaire et également, bien qu'elle ne voulu pas l'avouer, Jack Crochet lui manquait... Avant, étant enfant, cet homme ne lui inspirait que de la haine et du dégoût, mais maintenant, elle se rendit compte de toute la beauté de ce pirate, toute la profondeur de son âme, mais Crochet est mort... Et c'était en partie sa faute... Elle s'en voulait, puis d'épuisement s'endormit sur son lit. Crochet et le pays imaginaire, ce n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.


	3. Chapter 2 - La Lame Au Cou

**La lame au cou.**

~Le pays Imaginaire - à bord du Galion Noir~

Le capitaine était dans sa cabine, les yeux fatigués de n'avoir pu trouvaient le sommeil... Sa vangeance l'obsèdait depuis six longues années, rien de ce qu'il voulait faire sûbir a Peter n'était assez douloureux à son goût. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse le plus grand mal du monde, tuer la seule personne que Peter est aimait : Wendy Darling !

Seulement, comment faire, elle est partie, il y a de cela six ans... Soudainement, le pirate eu l'idée éffloyablement brillante, de prendre de la poussière de fée, et de partir a la recherche de la jeune Wendy, mais avant toutes choses il lui fallait savoir où se trouvait la jeune fille. Pour cela il existait les fées guides mais elle n'aurait jamais voulus aider Crochet.

Les fées ne sont pas toutes gentilles, il y en as qui sont du cotés obscures du monde, qui vivent dans les ténébres... C'est avec l'aide d'une de ses fées que crochet trouverait Wendy, il demanda aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait a la fée noire, de lui dire l'endroit où Wendy vivait, dans un sourire glacial, la fée de pû s'empêchait de rire...

\- Tu cherche a te vanger et ça me plait... Reviens ici demain et je te donnerais ce que tu veux, en retour, apporte moi le coeur de l'enfant quand tu l'aura trouver.

\- Je promet. Repondit le pirate.

Sur ces paroles, la fée satisfaite s'en alla...

Le landemain, comme convenue le pirate se présenta face a la fée noire, elle lui divulga l'adresse de la jeune enfant en lui disant qu'il lui suffirait de s'envolait et qu'il irait tout droit là où elle doit être. Crochet souriait satisfait d'avoir sa vangeance au bout des doigts. Le soir venu, le capitaine fit tomber sur lui de la poussière de fée, s'envola et laissant le vent le guidait, il survolait Londres, les yeux rouges de vangeance, puis arriva bientôt devant un formidable chateau, le souffle frais du vent le poussa a une fenêtre ouverte... Une chambre, celle de Wendy, le pirate entra essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il gardait les yeux fixaient sur le lit, où dormait paisiblement l'enfant... Enfin la jeune femme, une très belle jeune femme,

"dommage elle va mourir" pensa Crochet, plus sadique de jamais. A quelques mètres de Wendy, Jack posa d'un geste lent, son crochet sous la gorge de la jeune femme, sous le froid de la lame cette dernière frissonna et dans son sommeil murmura d'une voix infiniment tendre ...

"Jack..."

Le pirate choqué d'avoir entendu son prénom prononcé avec tant d'amour retira vivement le crochet du cou de Wendy. Il resta là, a la regarder, complétement perdu... Elle ne pouvait pas parler de lui ! Voulant en finir, Jack leva son crochet, pret a l'abattre sur Wendy...

-Je... Je ne peux pas... articula difficilement le pirate.

Il n'avait plus le courage de tuer Wendy, pourtant son envie de vangeance brûlait si fortement... Il se résolu a quitté la pièce et retourner d'où il venait. Demain, il tura Wendy et par la même occasion causera a Peter le pire chagrin de son existance d'enfant arrogant et terriblement insolant. Le pirate si fit la promesse d'anéhantir ce cher Pan.


	4. Chapter 3 -De Retour Au Pays

**~Pays Imaginaire~**

La fée noire se tenait devant Crochet, furieuse qu'il ne lui ai pas rapportait ce qu'elle lui avait demander, pour seule excuse le pirate répétait encore et encore qu'il n'avait pû lui donner ce coup de crochet fatal, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il jurait sans arrêt que ce soir, il lui rapporterait ce précieux coeur. La fée n'y croyant que peut lui dit d'une voix enrouée de colère :

\- Si tu ne me rapporte pas son coeur sous un délait de deux mois, je te tuerais et c'est TON coeur que j'arracherais de ta poitrine !

Sur ces mots, Jack ne disait plus rien, il partit en saluant la fée.

Ce soir, il fallait qu'il la tue, qu'il rapporte son coeur a la fée, sans cela, c'est lui qui allait mourir.

Le soir venu, Crochet se versa une nouvelle fois de la poudre de fée et se souvenant du chemin vola au dessus de Londre jusqu'au château de Miss Mellicent. La fenêtre de Wendy était encore ouverte, comme chaque soir depuis six ans, elle attendait Peter, peut être qu'un jour il viendrait à elle, pour lui dire bonne nuit... Wendy l'esperait au fond d'elle. Jack entra dans la pièce a peine éclairée a la faible lueur d'une bougie. Crochet regarda en direction du lit, Wendy était là, dans son lit a dormir aussi paisiblement qu'elle le pouvait... Le pirate s'avanca vers le lit et comme le nuit dernière posa son crochet sur le cou de la jeune femme. Elle bouga puis ouvrit les yeux, en panique.

Elle regardait son agresseur cherchant dans son esprit qui donc était cet homme, elle regarda ses yeux et resta muette, c'etait Crochet...

\- Ja... Jack ?

\- Depuis quand m'appelle tu comme ça ?

\- Vous alliez me tuer ?! hurla presque Wendy

\- Tout de suite les grand mot, dit crochet le sourire au lèvres. Je ne veux que ma vangeance !

\- Je n'ai pas contribuée a votre mort !

\- Es-tu sure de ce que tu prétend ?! S'offusqua Jack. C'est toi qui en lançait le chant qui m'a envoyé a la mort "Vieux seul et bon a jeter" !

Wendy baissait les yeux vers le sol, se reppellant que c'était bien elle qui avait prononcait ces mots si cruels envers le pirate, maintenant presque adulte elle se rendait bien compte du mal qu'il a dû ressentir et de ce sentiment d'être detesté... Crochet s'avança et releva le cou de Wendy à l'aide de son Crochet, a présent, Wendy n'était plus aussi petit qu'avant, et Jack se rendit compte de l'infinie beauté de cette enfant, mais en refusa l'idée même. Sans un mot de plus il la regarda de son regard le plus effrayant et faisait courir la lame sur la gorge de Wendy.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi la bas, au pays imaginaire.

La jeune fille voulait protester mais une préssion du crochet sur son cou lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Crochet prit Wendy par le bras et parti avec elle part la fenêtre, le trajet fit remontait un tas de souvenirs à l'esprit de Wendy, ils survolaient ainsi Londres, passant tout près des étoiles, des planêtes, elle se demandait soudain, comment elle pouvait respirait ici... Et sourit en se disant que c'était là toute la magie du trajet, durant tout le vol, elle oublia presque que c'était le capitaine Crochet qui lui tenait fermement le bras, bien vite elle apperçue au loin l'île qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changeait, toujours là même, peut être légérement moins vivace.. Intérieurement elle se préparait a attérir sur le sol, mais Crochet l'entraînait plus loin,vers l'océan, vers son navire, le Galion Noir. Une fois les pieds sur le bâteau, les hommes d'équipage n'ayant pas vu de femmes depuis des années, regardaient Wendy comme un morceau de viande fraiche, ne la reconnaissant surement pas ils avaient l'air de pitbulls affamés, mais le regard que lanca Crochet avant d'embrocher le premier matelot qui lui passa sous la main, fit comprendre aux autres que le premier qui essayerais quoi que ce soit avec cette femme ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Voila que Wendy était enfermée dans la cabine du capitaine, seule. Il était vingt et une heure passait quand soudain Crochet entra suivi de Mouche qui poussait tant bien que mal un chariot remplit de plats qui avaient l'air tout plus délicieux les un que les autres... Wendy mourrait de faim, mais se rendit vite compte que tout ceci n'était que pour Jack Crochet lorsqu'il sassit seul et mangait sans un regard pour son otage, elle fixait sans la moindre retenue, la fouchette, de l'assiette jusqu'a la bouche du capitaine. Celui-ci se sentait sans doute observait car il regardait Wendy, d'un seul coup... Fixant esuite sa table, et montra une chaise libre a Wendy, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'y assoir. Elle ne se fit pas priait et courait presque vers la chaise, s'assit et se servait comme si elle n'avait pas mangait depuis des jours.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. fit remarquait Crochet.

Wendy releva la tête de son assiette, du jus de viande tout autour de la bouche et oubliant ses bonne manière parlait la bouche a demi pleine pour répondre au pirate.

\- C'est à dire que chez ma tante, je n'ai pas autant de nourriture que je le souhaiterais, il faut que je reste fine et jolie selon elle pour que je trouve un mari.

\- Un mari a ton age ? S'éttonait l'homme au crochet.

\- Et bien oui, vous savait c'est comme ça dans la bonne sociétée.

Crochet ne dit plus rien et regarda le menton couvert de jus de poulet, il prit la serviette près de son assiette et essaya le visage de Wendy avec une douceur qu'il ne lui était pas habitelle et la jolie brune s'en rendit compte, décidement cet homme était pleins de surprise, où plutôt pleins de sentiments qu'il dissimulait si bien sous ses airs de pirate tueur de sang froid. Le repas se termina dans un silence presque complet, seulement entrecoupait de quelques brides de conversation concernant Wendy, très peut Crochet, il n'était pas le genre d'homme a parlait de lui. Mouche débarrasait la table et Jack emmenait Miss Darling sur le pont du bâteau, il sortait de l'une de ses poches un cigare qu'il s'allumait tout en regardant l'eau immobile. Wendy n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait tenu à ce qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il ne parlait pas, il se contentait seulement de marmonait des mots incompréhansibles.

\- Que vous arrive t-il ? Demanda Wendy, non sans une légère apprehansion.

\- Rien ma chère, vas donc rejoindre Mouche, il te montrera l'endroit ou tu va passer la nuit.

Sans une parole de plus, et tout en se demandant pourquoi et combien de temps elle devrait restait ici. Mouche lui avait préparait un lit, dans la pièce adjacente a la chambre du capitaine, une sorte de salon. Elle dormirait donc dans un canapé. Il souhaitait un bonne nuit a la jeune fille et sortit de la pièce. Wendy se couchait sur le divan étonnament confortable et s'emdormait presque instantanément. Demain est un autre jours.

Reviews ?

Alors c'est comment ? Votre avis est important :)


	5. Chapter 4

****Hey coucou a vous tous {enfin ceux qui lisent quoi ^^} Comme vous avez sans doute remarquer ce chapitre n'a pas de "titre" comme les autres tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas d'idée de titre ^^ Voila Voilaaaa**

 **Sinon vos Reviews font plaisir {même si y'en a vraiment peut mais c'est cool !}**

 **Bref j'vous aimes, j'vous kissouilles et bon chapitre !****

* * *

Les jours avançaient, presque toujours les mêmes, Wendy ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, pourquoi Crochet l'avait-il fait venir, il fallait qu'elle sache, elle a toujours était curieuse. C'est bien le seul défaut que peut avoir l'enfant. Elle regardait longuement Jack Crochet penchait a la proue du navire a observait l'eau qui pour une fois était un peu agitait. Elle s'avancait d'un pas lent et prudent, comme si elle avait peur de lui, peur de lui comme quand elle était enfant. Elle posait lentement sa main sur l'épaule du pirate, Jack se retourna vivement.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, pardonnez moi. S'excusa Wendy.

\- Moi avoir peur ? Allons mon enfant, je suis un pirate, tu m'a simplement surpris.

\- J'aurais une question pour vous... Articula finalement Wendy.

\- Je t'écoute.

Jack avait dit cela avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, comme si il savait que Wendy allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait sur cette île, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Suite a la question de Miss Darling, le pauvre pirate qui s'était attachait a la belle jeune femme ne savait plus quoi répondre et decidait de formuler la vérité aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Wendy... Si tu est ici... C'est... Pour que je puisse me vanger, que je puisse enfin faire comprendre a Peter la définition du mot : Souffrance. J'avait dans l'idée de te tuer et d'emmener ton corps a Pan.

Wendy était horrifiait, blanche de terreur... Elle regardait Crochet droit dans les yeux, ces yeux qu'elle trouvaient pourtant si beau et rassurant lui faisaient peur tout d'un coup... Sans plus attendre elle reculait de plusieurs pas avant de courir vers sa "chambre" et s'y enfermer. Jack courait après elle, non pas pour lui faire du mal, mais seulement pour lui expliquer certaines choses... Il arrivait devant la porte vérouiller un peut essouflait, non pas qu'il avait couru longtemps mais une sensation horriblement déplaisante naîssait en lui... Le remord. Il posa la main sur le bois de la porte, et ecoutait espérant entendre Wendy... Tout ce qu'il lui parvenait était des bruits de sanglots. Il s'assit, le dos contre la porte, tout comme Wendy de l'autre coté de celle-ci.

\- Wendy... Commenca le pirate. Je sais que tu n'a pas envie de me voir, mais je t'en prit, écoute moi. Si je t'ai dit cela c'est parce que, c'est l'entière véritée... J'ai eu l'envie de tuer. Uniquement pour me vanger. Mais j'ai changer d'avis au moment même où je t'ai emmener ici... Au fil des jours j'ai apprit beaucoup de choses... et une des plus essentielle... C'est que je... Je t'aime Wendy.

Crochet essuyait l'unique larmes qui avait coulait sur sa joue gauche, se relevait difficilement et s'en allait... Seul, vers sa cabine.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Jack...

Wendy l'avait dit, il n'avait pas entendu, mais au moins, elle se l'était avoué a elle même.

Jack était assit a son piano depuis plusieurs heures, tapotant les touches, essayant vainement de jouer un morceau du musique... Le bruit de la porte de bois qui séparer sa chambre de l'endroit où était Wendy, lui fit levait les yeux... Elle était à, debout face a Jack qui ne savait plus si il devait pleurer ou sourire... Wendy s'approchait de lui d'un pas assurait avec un doux sourire presque moqueur sur le visage. Arrivait devant l'homme au crochet elle le regardait dans les yeux, puis prit place au piano, toute proche de lui. Elle commencait a jouer, puis très vite les deux "amoureux" se mirent a jouer un concerto a quatre mains d'un infinie beauté. A la fin, Wendy regardait Jack, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, elle approchait son visage de celui du pirate et sans attendre une minutes de plus posait ses lèvres contre celle du capitaine, ce dernier fut surprit, les yeux grand ouvert il ne bougeait plus... Puis au bout d'un petit instant il ferma lentement ses yeux bleu et profitait de cet instant, il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Wendy, elle l'embrassait avec toute la tendresse du monde... Tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Ce baiser prit fin quand ils étaient a court de souffle... C'est alors que, du coin de son oeil Wendy venait de voir une ombre a la fenêtre s'enfuir... Peter... Elle se sentait tout de suite horriblement mal d'avoir offert son coeur a un autre que lui... Jack la prenait dans ses bras, contre son coeur. Il savait que Peter Pan les observait depuis l'instant où ils avaient commencaient a jouer du piano, mais il n'avais rien dit... Peter doit avoir encore plus mal que si Wendy était morte... Elle était amoureuse d'un autre, un homme, et surtout, son pire ennemi : Jack Crochet !

Peter Pan volait sans jamais s'arrêtait, il pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Ses sanglots faisait sursautés sa poitrine... Il savait que Wendy était là, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle tomberait sous le charme de cet immonde personnage qu'était Jack... Peter entra plus rapidement que jamais dans la chambre où il dormais, sa cachette. Il s'écroulait sur son lit, pleurant encore et encore, toujours plus fort... il finit par hurlait de douleur, son pauvre coeur se tordait dans tout les sens. Il savait que Wendy n'était plus une enfant, il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais la voir embrasser Jack lui faisait terriblement mal, il aurait accepeter n'importe quel mari, n'importe quel petit-ami mais jamais il ne pourrait acceptait qu'elle soit avec lui, avec Jack. Plutôt mourir que de voir Wendy et Jack ensemble !

* * *

Les larmes de Wendy avaient finit de coulaient, elle restait dans les bras rassurant de Jack... Celui ci lui murmurait que tout allait bien. Elle se décollait lentement du pirate et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle le trouvait de nouveau tellement beau, tellement élégant et débordant de charisme. Il était un homme, un vrai homme et non pas l'esquisse d'un adolescent qu'était Peter Pan. Wendy oubliait Peter aussi vite que son ombre s'était enfuie. Elle se levait doucement, embrassait Jack pour lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, puis quittait la pièce. Au moment de fermer la porte de sa chambre, elle regardait Jack, celui-ci souriait... Une expression que Wendy n'avait presque jamais vu sur le visage de cet homme... Sourire lui allait si bien.

Dans la nuit Wendy avait fait des rêves, qui la faisait rougir lorsqu'elle y repensait... Elle est Jack ensemble dans un même lit, le son des vagues a peine audible, et leurs corps qui s'enchainaient dans la nuit... Goûtant a l'un des plus délicieux péché. Elle osait a peine regardait le pirate lorsqu'ils prirent ensemble leurs petits déjeuner. La journée se passait aussi bien que possible, c'est dans la soirée que les choses allaient devenir plus compliquées. Wendy dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre improvisée. Crochet, lui, était une nouvelle fois dehors sur son bâteau a fumait un cigare, cette fois il n'était pas seul, la fée noire volaient au dessus de lui, rouge de colère et presque en hurlant lui lancait les pires insultes.

\- Tu ne l'a pas encore tué ?! Tu attend quoi ?!

\- Vous m'avais donner un délai, il n'a pas encore expirer a ce que je sâche !

Crochet avait dit ça avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix, ce qui enervait la fée noire au plus haut point et après avoir menacait le pirate à de multiples reprises partait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivait et Jack retourna dans sa chambre après avoir lancait son cigare par dessus bord. Il se déshabillait pour enfilait son pyjama, enfin, seulement un caleçon. Il se glissait sous les draps et s'endormait aussi rapidement que son esprit le lui permettait. La nuit allait être courte.


	6. Chapter 5

Peter Pan était a genoux face au l'océan, les sirènes nageaient vers lui, elle semblaient glisser sur les vagues aussi gracieuse que des danseuses. Une fois devant Peter, l'une d'elle s'avanca a son oreilles pour lui murmurait ce qu'elle savait sur Wendy, la sirène du nom de Mashka, lui revela toutes l'histoire dont elle était au courant, elle lui parlait dans sa langue, une langue qu'avec le temps, Peter avait apprivoiser et apprit a comprendre.

Mashka : Crochet ne pense qu'a sa vangeance, il a demander a la fée noire de l'aider a kidnappé Wendy, et en retour la fée réclame le coeur de l'enfant... Crochet veux se vanger de toi en tuant Wendy...

Un sentiments de colère montait dans le coeur de Peter, bien que Wendy était une adulte et lui tout juste une esquisse d'adolescent, il éprouvait pour elle un sentiment, non pas d'amour mais d'attachement. Sans écouter la suite de l'histoire des sirènes, Peter s'envola vers l'arbre où il vivait avec les garçons perdus, jusqu'a sa chambre, il empoigna son épée et reparti en direction des eaux et du Galion Noir.

Wendy marchait seule sur la plage, Jack était rester sur le navire. Elle marchait un peut comme pour se donnait une contenance, en elle, des tas de questions se bouscoulaient... Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle était sur l'île si belle du pays imaginaire, cette île où elle avait connu l'amour, ou du moins quelques choses de semblable avec Peter, car lui, il était inccapable d'aimer comme Wendy l'aurait voulu, comme Jack peut le faire. Retrouvant un sourire enfantin, la blonde se mit a courir comme jamais sur le sable, elle riait aussi fort qu'elle le voulait, attirant a elle les fées qui danseaient autour d'elle, pendant quelques instant, elle était redevenue une enfant...

Crochet était sur le pont du bateau, un cigare a la main, regardant comme toujours les vagues s'écraser sur la coque de son navire, il laissait ses pensées vagabondeaient dans son esprit mais fut rapidement couper par une voix qui l'interpella, une voix qu'il n'avait que trop peut entendu ces dernier temps, la voix de Peter Pan. En se retournant, le capitaine remarqua le jeune garçon debout sur les cordages, une épée en main, sur son visage se lisait une haine encore inconnu du pirate.

-Tu veux tuer Wendy ! hurla Peter.

-Non, Pan. dit le capitaine. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire...

-J'en sais suffisament, vient te battre, lâche !

Pan se posa sur le bateau face a Crochet, l'enfant avait toujours ce regard suffisant et arrogant, le genre de regard qui inssuportait tant le pirate, sans attendre, il sorti son épée et engagea le combat avec Peter Pan, tout en se battant, Jack s'éfforceait d'expliquait a son rival l'histoire. Pan n'écoutait rien et frapper comme un fou, essayant d'atteindre le corps de l'homme au yeux myosotis, les épées des deux adversaires se touchaient en un bruit métallique, durant un instant d'innatation, Jack perdit sa garde et le petit boucler planta son épée dans le ventre du capitaine, qui s'effondra au sol... Pan leva son épée pour donner au pirate le coup fatal.

-JE L'AIME PETER ! Cria finalement Crochet.

La lame de Peter, tomba au sol, l'enfant, perdit son sourire narquois qu'il arborait jusque là... Des larmes emplit ses yeux, son corps qui flottait a quelques centimentre du sol, retomba lourdement. Le ciel, qui était pourtant d'un bleu azur changea en une secondes et devint noir, comme si la nuit venait de tombait.

-Je te hais ! Hurla Pan en larmes. Comment vas tu faire quand la fée noire viendra prendre le coeur de Wendy ?!

-Je donnerais mon coeur si il le faux ! Espèce d'enfant arrogant ! Tu n'est pas un homme, tu n'a plus rien a faire ici ! Je t'interdit d'approcher de Wendy. Vas t'en !

Sur ces paroles, dures et ne laissant pas place a d'autres argumentations, Peter s'en alla, le ciel laissait apparraître des éclaire et l'orage explosa d'un cou. Wendy qui était sur la plage, vit les fées partir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivaient, elle regardait maintenant le ciel... La nuit et l'orage... Peter avait dû allait voir Jack... La jeune femme aux yeux bleu courrait alors en direction du Galion Noir. En arrivant devant le navire, qui était au port elle y monta. Personne n'était sur le pont, l'équipage était sans aucun doute dans un bar de la ville imaginaire. Wendy entra dans la cabine du capitaine, son capitaine. Le spectacle qui s'offrit a elle lui fit montait les larmes aux yeux, son cher amour était allonger sur le sol, sa chemise blanche maculait de sang, Wendy se mit a genoux a coté de Jack et déchira la chemise de se dernier pour en faire un garo, au moment où Wendy voulu partir chercher une infirmière a la ville, la main de Jack se referma sur son poignet et il l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser.

-Wendy... Je veux que tu me soigne toi...

Jack se leva alors difficilement pour s'allongait dans son lit, il indiqua a Wendy un tirroir dans lequel se trouvait une petite boite a pharmacie de fortune. Wendy s'asseilla sur le lit près de Jack avec la boite. Elle en sortit, du fil a suturer et une aiguille. Elle retira le garo qu'elle venait de poser et commencea a recoudre la plaie du capitaine, ce dernier lui raconta en même temps sa rencontre avec Pan. Une fois la plaie suturait, Wendy regardait Jack dans les yeux, dans ses yeux se lisait un désir nouveau... Jack reconnu ce regard qu'il avait vu quelques fois sur le visage de certaines filles de joie le trouvant attirant, Wendy avait envie de lui, il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et l'embrassa... Ce soir là malgrè la blessure, Wendy et Jack ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps. Le lendemain, enlacaient l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants ouvrirent les yeux, Jack embrassa Wendy avant de se levait et de s'habiller, en boitant légérement.

-Wendy, je reviens dans quelques instant, tu m'attend ?

-Bien sur. Lui repondit-elle en souriant.

Jack sorti du bâteau pour se rendre en ville, la ville du pays imaginaire était formait de plusieurs allées marchandes, de bars, de nombreux restaurants, et des marchands de poissons ou autres qui s'entassaient sur le port. Le capitaine avança en direction d'un magasin vendant des vêtement il y entra pour en ressortir quelques instant plus tard avec trois magnifique robes pour Wendy, en retournant au bateau, Jack passa devant un barbier, il hésita un long moment avant d'y entré une odeur de moussi a rasé et de shampooing embaumait la pièce. Le pirate déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée et se présenta au contoir, un homme lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait, après un cour instant a se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici il demanda au barbier de lui couper les cheveux et de retailler sa barbe. Jack ressorti du barbier avec une coupe courte et assez moderne assortie de son petit bouc. Il profita de sa bonne humeur pour passer s'achetait de nouveau vêtements un peu moins piratesque et retourna au navire, quand il entra dans sa cabine, où Wendy mangeait son petit déjeuner, elle manqua de s'éttouffait en le voyant. Puis souriait face a la beauté de Jack habiller et coiffer comme un homme de Londres, il ne lui manquait plus que le haut de forme. Il sortit des sac qu'il avait, une des trois robes, un magnifique robe aux couleurs pâle, donnant a Wendy, une fois qu'elle l'avait enfiler, un air de princesse. Jack se pencha en avant pour saluer sa belle avant de lui tendre sa main, elle lui fit une révérance et prit sa main, ils dansèrent, sans aucune musique, certes, mais ce moment n'était qu'a eux. En regardant Jack, Wendy se rendit compte de la beauté d'un homme de Londres, si elle avait eu a choisir maintenant elle aurait accordait sa mains a Jack si il était un Londonnien présentait par sa tante, ses yeux se perdait dans ceux du pirate, leurs sourires n'avaient de sens que pour eux seul...

Dans deux jours, la fée noire viendrait demander ce qui lui revient de droit, le délait d'un mois sera expirait... Jack y pensait, il avait peur pour Wendy, il ne savait par comme il allait faire pour la sauver, où même essayer...


	7. Chapter 6

**Londres- Château de Tante Melicent.**

 _-Comment ça elle s'est volatilisée ?!_

Monsieur Darling, le père de Wendy hurlait a s'en rompre les cordes vocales, il n'avait plus la patience d'écouter les explications sans queue ni tête de la tante Milicent, sa fille, son petit bijou, sa Wendy avait disparue. Les souvenirs inssoutenable, de l'époque où leurs trois enfants avaient quitter leurs chambre au milieu de la nuit, avec celon eux, un garçon qui volait, une absurditée de plus... Des histoires d'enfants. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être la jeune femme, il commencea a regrettait de l'avoir placer chez sa tante, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant après tout, il était trop tôt pour lui présenter ces quelques prétendants, elle avait dû fuir le château pour ne pas avoir a épouser un homme, ne pas avoir a grandir, c'est ce que pensait son père... Sa mère, elle, sanglotait, assise sur le fauteuil en cuir noir du salon, sa seule fille, seule au monde perdue... Peut être morte... Morte c'est justement ce qui risquerait de lui arrivait là où elle se trouvait sans que personne n'en sâche rien.

 **-Pays imaginaire-**

Le jour déclinait doucement laissant place a la nuit et aux peur du pirate, c'est ce soir que son délait d'un mois prend fin, il observe l'horizon juqu'a y voir une lueur menacante, elle arrivait... Debout sur le pont de son navire, il s'efforçait de rester droit et digne de lui même. La fée noire arriva bien rapidement, trop au goût du capitaine elle le survolait, comme un vautour tourne autour d'une proie.

 _-Tu ne l'as toujours pas tuer ?_ Constatait la fée en voyant Wendy dans un coin du navire. _Et je voie que tu as même changer pour elle, un vrai gentleman de Londres... Tue la !_

Le regard moqueur de la fée était devenu aussi noir que la robe qu'elle portait. Elle voulait le coeur de Wendy. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire menaçant et la détaillait ouvertement.

 _-Mais elle est jolie en plus de cela, c'est avec ses beau yeux qu'elle t'a mit le grappin dessus ?_

 _-Je t'interdit de l'approcher !_

 _-Sinon quoi ?_ Riait la Fée Noire

Elle fit un geste élégant de la main, puis Wendy se tordit de douleur sur le sol et cria d'une voix déchirante, la fée usait de toute sa méchanceté pour faire souffrir la jeune enfant. Elle y prenait une telle joie... Une joie immonde, elle riait et immobilisait par la même occassion de son autre main le capitaine, qui observait impuisant au spactacle effroyable de la mort lente et douloureuse de Wendy... Elle hurlait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Peter, tranquillement installé sur son lit, a jouait de sa flûte de pan, soudainement un hurlement déchirant fit s'envolaient les fées, les oiseaux et sursautait tout les garçons perdus, Bonzigue regardait Peter avec des yeux emplit de terreur, les deux petits jumeau s'étaient cachaient sous la peur... Peter, fidèle a lui même sortait dehors sous les regards de ses amis, au moment même où ses pieds touchaient la terre sur le sol un autres crie tranchait la nuit... Wendy. C'est le seul mot qui vient a l'esprit de garçon, il s'envola vers l'océan, cherchant des yeux le Galion Noir, persuadait que Crochet faisait du mal a Miss Darling il se depêchait comme rarement auparavant. Trouvant le Bateau, il en resta loin, sur un nuage en remarquant que Crochet était loin de Wendy, qui gémissait de douleur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la toute petite fée noire... Lévigna... La princesse des ténébres, c'était donc à elle que Crochet devait un coeur, celui de Wendy. Durant un court instant, Peter se demandait si il devait allait se battre... Lévigna n'était pas la pire fée du Pays imaginaire, mais elle pourrait le tuer. Sous un autres cris de Wendy et de Crochet qui hurlait a la fée noire de le relâcher, Peter s'avança mais retourna très vite sur le nuage en remarquant que la fée noire avait relacher son emprise, Wendy était dans un coin, immobile a se plaindre de douleur, le capitaine, a genoux implorait la fée.

 _-Je vous en supplit, je vous donnerais mon coeur, mais ne lui faite plus aucun mal par pitier ! Je vous en prit, prenait mon coeur !_

Le capitaine pleurait, la fée se mit a sourire et s'approchait de Jack. Elle était sur le point de lui retirer son coeur de la poitrine, Pan lui savourait le spectacle, n'en ratant rien, son pire ennemi allait mourir ! Mais en regardant Wendy qui pleurait pour le pirate, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas restait là a ne rien faire... Sans faire le moindre bruit il descendit de son nuage, ni Wendy, ni Crochet n'avaient remarquer la présence de Peter derrière la fée noire, Crochet avait les yeux clots et ceux de Wendy étaient embuer de larmes. Pan approcha sa main de son poignar, la fée était bien trop occupé avec le pirate pour pretait attention a autre chose, la lame ne tinta pas quand elle sorti de son fourreau, et heureusement pour le jeune garçon, sans plus attendre il porta la lame en l'air et l'habattit sur la fée, cette dernière se retourna a cet instant.

 _-Mon garçon que tu es naïf, tu croit vraiment que je ne veille jamais a ce qu'il se passe dans mon dos ?!_

Jack et Wendy regardaient le jeune Peter que la fée noire venait de lancait a la seule force de la magie, sur le bois du navire, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lévigna retourna à son activitée le coeur de Jack Crochet. Wendy regardait Peter et versa des larmes... Le pauvre enfant avait le front ouvert, ses yeux étaient fermés, rien ne laissait croire qu'il était en vie, si ce n'est les très lent mouvement de sa poitrine sous sa respiration. La fée commenceait a arrâcher le coeur de Jack quand elle vola en poussière... Puis derrière elle, se dévoila, Clochette souriante comme a son habitude... Cette toutes petite fée venait de sauver la vie de trois êtres humains. Elle s'approcha de Peter et lui déposa un petit baiser de fée sur la joue, sa cicatrice au front se referma et il ouvrit les yeux. Elle soigna aussi Jack et Wendy, c'est dingue tout ce que les fée peuvent faire n'est ce pas ?

Peter se leva et regarda longuement Jack avant d'enfin lui parlait.

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre entre vous, comme tu l'a si bien dit Crochet, je ne suis qu'un simple enfant arrogant._ Peter souria. _Et en effet, il y en a un autre a ma place... J'ai retenue des fée guides pour vous emmennaient a Londre, tout les deux..._

 _-Et toi, tu reste ici ?_ Demanda Wendy

 _-Je trouverais bien de quoi m'amusait un peut, je me ferait un autre ennemi. Un vrai cette fois._

Il avait dit cela en regardant Crochet avant de lui faire un léger clin d'oeil, signe qu'il plaisantait. Au moment où Pan commenceait a s'en allait, Crochet prit la parole et prononça un mot qu'il n'aurais même pas imaginer dire un jour.

 _-Peter... Merci._

Ce dernier souriait, et sifflait pour appeller les Fées Guides, elle prirent avec elles les deux amants et le bateau et partirent vers Londres, voguant sur les nuages en direction du château de Tante Melicent. quelques Fées Guides prenait Wendy, d'autre Jack et les déposait sur le pas de la porte de la demeur avant de repartir vers le pays imaginaire, emportant le Galion Noir...

 **Hey ! C'est pas encore la fin hein ! Sinon ça serait vraiment pourri comme fin ! XD Faut l'avouer !**

 **Laisser moi une petit Review sa motive ;)**

 **J'vous Love mes licornes bleus au chocolat !**


	8. Chapter 7 -Fin

Wendy restait tétaniser face a la massive porte de bois foncé... Qu'allait dire sa tante, et que dire de Jack ? Tant de question qui ne trouvaient aucune réponses dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, Jack a côté d'elle restait stoïque sans rien dire, son allure était presque parfaite, un homme de la haute societée, voilà a quoi il ressemblait, la seule chose lui donnant un drôle d'air était son crochet à la main droite. Les pensées de Wendy furent ecourtaient lorsque la porte s'ouvra laissant appraitre son père, rouge de colère, hurlant sur tante Melicent... Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa fille, son expression se radoucie, des larmes se formèrent a ses yeux et juste avant qu'elle nûes le temps de glissait, il prit Wendy dans sa bras, sa mère en fit de même et sa tante, folle de joie de revoir sa nièce, hurla comme un folle en l'embrassant sur les joues. Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarquer la présence de l'homme près de la jeune femme, ce fût Jack, lui même qui s'avança et se présenta a Monsieur Darling.

-Monsieur, je me présente, Jack Crochet.

-Wendy qui est cet homme ? Interogea son père en dévisageant le dénomer Jack

-Mon... Futur époux.

Tante Melicent ne pût retenir un cri de surprise avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras et de lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans la famille, sans même que le père de Wendy n'ait prononcer un seul mot.

Dans une grande salle d'église, Jack et Wendy étaient face a face, le prètre recitant ses verser de la bible. Dans les allées, Michael et John, les frères de Wendy, observaient le marié avec un drôle d'air, il l'avaient déjà vu quelques part... Ce fût Micheal, le plus jeune qui hôqueta de surprise en voyant l'arc de cercle métalique a la main droite de Jack. Il tira la manche de son frère pour lui dire a voix basse que c'était Crochet, l'homme de leurs enfance, il existait... John pouffa de rire trouvant son petit frère ridicule puis se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, ce démon et ce mal apprit de pirate était en train d'épouser leurs soeur ! Un regard de leur père leurs fit comprendre de ne plus faire le moindre bruit et de se taire a présent. Les deux enfant étaient blancs comme les linges... Plus tard lors de la fête, ils restèrent dans un coin jusqu'a ce que le pirate vienne a eux.

 _-John, Michael.. Visiblement vous ne m'avaient pas oublier_. **Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il n'éclate de rire**. _Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! C'est hilarant_. **Il rigola de plus belle**. _Je ne ferait aucun mal a votre soeur, j'ai bien changer depuis le temps où nous étions ennemis._

Il deposa une tape amicale sur les épaules de ses petits beaux-frères et parti danser avec sa douce et tendre Wendy.

Au pays imaginaire, Peter commençait a se dire que grandit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, changer, devenir un homme et fonder une famille... Les yeux de l'eternel enfant s'agrandirent avant qu'il n'explose de rire, il était bien mieux ici, grandir est une chose tellement banal et sans intêret, quelques choses de barbare... Jamais personne n'obliegera Pan a grandir, le temps lui même n'y avait rien fait, l'enfant resterait cet enfant, arrogant, fourbe, présomptueux, agaçant mais terriblement attachant comme petit bonhomme.

 **Et voilà les panda sacré du royame du nutella,**

 **C'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plût. Laisser de Reviews je les lis toutes ;) Bisous a vous !**


End file.
